


No Face

by Eleftheria_F



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleftheria_F/pseuds/Eleftheria_F
Summary: Jean’s memory starts to get blurry.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein & Connie Springer
Kudos: 3





	No Face

**Author's Note:**

> This is my old work.

I had walked down this road so many a time it felt as if I’d lived here my whole life. The dusty pathway with the overgrowing grass that led the way to where I called home. The familiar smell of the nearby lake continued to flood my nostrils, so much so that it felt like I hadn’t smelt anything else in a long while. Perhaps I had forgotten what life was like before I lived here, the nightmares that I had to endure. The feeling of a world that would never end, that I would battle to the death and still not impact the Earth one bit. 

The dirt that I walked across now was a much better feeling than the bodies of my beloved friends. The bodies of the people who’s lives I had selfishly taken away, never granting them the opportunity to live an other day. It felt like instinct now, if I received orders to shoot I would do so. Thankfully, I never had to take orders from anyone anymore. I never felt bossed around, I never had to put my life on the line for anyone. I could sit back, relax...

”Jean Kirstein! Did you bring back the ingredients that I asked you to?!” I exhaled deeply, seeing a familiar figure approach. I took orders from almost nobody. I raised the small paper bag in my right hand, proving that I had indeed brought back what was requested of me. I didn’t dare do otherwise, unless I wanted a nagging voice irritating me to no end. 

A sound of approval came from the other, taking the bag from my hands. “Thank you.” She replied sweetly as she headed back inside, as if nothing had ever happened. I knew I’d be thankful for it later, whatever she would be cooking I knew would be delicious. In the end, it was worth it. 

My eyes scanned the small building that I called home. A newly painted porch caught my eye, clearly Connie had been at work. The once oak brown porch was now a pretty white colour, I knew that definitely wouldn’t last. The house wasn’t large, it had a living room, a kitchen, a bathroom and two bedrooms. There was no need for a garden, the deserted wasteland around us was all for us. No one to bother us. It didn’t stop her from decorating the house though, planting flowers in pots and watering them every day. The awful attempt at trying to grow potatoes. 

After rubbing my shoes on the rug, not wanting to ruin the new porch, I entered the house. Connie was sat on the sofa, a beer in one hand and a book in the other. Since it was so quiet out here there wasn’t much to do, so they all had picked up on reading. None of them could say they missed humanity, right now they just wanted peace and quiet. It helped them reflect on the past, which wasn’t always a good thing. 

Sitting down in the sofa, I removed my shoes and sat back. The soft material of the sofa made my eyes begin to close, it was so inviting that I felt as if I could sleep. I felt at home once more, finally I could breathe. I didn’t feel the constant anxiety of a titan swooping in out of no where, despite the fact that they were all extinct now. Sometimes I still had the urge to wear my old manoeuvre gear. Just in case.

”How was your mother?” Connie asked, not looking up from his book. He did seem rather invested in it, I wanted to read it next. I smiled at the thought of my mother, knowing she was safe and well. “She’s alright. She’s getting older though, it worries me.” I answered honestly, a sigh escaping my lips. Connie gave a short nod before going back to his book, I knew mothers were a touchy subject for him. 

Gentle footsteps came closer and closer, until they were right outside the living room door. When my eyes looked over I saw the girl from earlier. She was wearing a clean white apron over a brown summer dress, along with dark brown flats. Her hair was pushed back into a ponytail with her fringe sticking out, messy but pretty. 

My blood turned ice cold when I looked at her face. I don’t know what I expected to see, but I didn’t expect to see nothing. Why couldn’t I see her face? She was right there! It was blank, it just didn’t exist. My hands started to tremble as I looked over at Connie, who didn’t seem slightly phased. What was going on? I sprung up from my seat and began to approach her, wondering what delusions my mind had came up with this time. 

As I was a mere step away from her everything went black. My body felt heavy, my eyes were closed, I couldn’t see anything. I continued to panic, feeling my heart beat loudly in my ears so much so that there was nothing else to focus on. I felt my brows furrow together and my face scrunch up, something was wrong.

A hand gripped my shoulder, making my eyes open wide in surprise. “Hey, you okay?” It was Connie. I heard the sounds of waves around me and the swaying of the ship. My eyes glanced around, seeing some faces. Reiner’s, Jean’s, Mikasa’s. 

_”I’m starting to forget what she looks like.”_


End file.
